SDK with a Twilight twist and remix
by Hikari Mibu
Summary: A short piece of the ever popular TWILIGHT book/film taken and shaken up with the characters of SDK that we all love and hate. NOT A CROSSOVER! Read more inside for more details and a much better summary.


**Hi guys! Not published anything for a while so I'm a little rusty. This is a little snippet from the every popular "Twilight" film only with an SDK remix**. **Dialogue was taken from the film and edited and this is just for fun. If you want more, then R+R and tell me so. I own nothing. Nada. All rights, characters, ect belong to respective writers and manga-ka.  
**

"Hay Dog-face. You're coming with me tomorrow."

Yuya looked up from cleaning her rust coloured, dented Chevrolet truck as the front cab jilted down with the weight of heavy feet landing on the roof.

"What?" She asked, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "And could you at least act human, I have neighbours?"

"You're coming to my place tomorrow, look decent Dog-face." Kyo jumped down beside her and pulled out the dented iron of the frame work before sauntering down the drive.

"But..wait!" Kyo stopped at his car and looked back.

"What is it?" He growled out with a frown.

"What if...what if they don't like me?" With that, he smirked and came back up the driveway.

"So, you're crapping yourself not because you'll be going to a house full of bloodsuckers, but because you're afraid that they'll disapprove?" At this Yuya nodded and Kyo laughed.

"Just make sure that you're dressed and ready to go." His red eyes narrowed as the sound of another vehicle reached their ears.

"Gotta go."

"Why?" Kyo was already moving to his car at some speed.

"Pains in the asses." Kyo started his car the moment Fubuki's and Kyoshiro's newer Chevrolet pick-up truck appeared over the crest of the hill. Kyo's silver Honda pulled away from the curb and the two vehicles momentarily aligned and Yuya could see, through the way she was bending, that the two drivers exchanged momentary glares at each other before the cars parted again. Yuya watched Kyo's Honda vanish over the crest of the hill.

The silver Chevrolet pulled up and stopped at an angle to the other, older Chevrolet and Kyoshiro jumped out, unloading the wheelchair from the back and popping it open for Fubuki to fall into, calmly dropping a brown bag onto his lap. Yuya huffed and placed her hands on her hips:

_Pains in the asses indeed!_

Her facial expression changed as the disabled Fubuki and Kyoshiro approached.

"Come to visit your truck?" He smiles and stroked the rust coloured bonnet.

"No. We came here to borrow your flat screen: first Mariner's game of the season. And Kyoshiro keeps going on about seeing you again Yuya." Fubuki smiled up at Yuya as she looked up at the blushing Kyoshiro. Nozumo appeared with two six pack of beer.

"Vitamin R." Nozumo grinned and plopped the two packs down on Fubuki's vacant lap as the brown paper bag containing Hishigi's home made fish fry, was shoved back into Kyoshiro's hands. Yuya flattened herself against her truck as Nozumo pushed Fubuki forward to the house and up the stairs.

"Still no advancement on the Waylon case?"

"No, not yet. But I don't think it was an animal that killed him."

"I didn't think so either." Fubuki murmured quietly.

"Tell the kids on the Reserve to stay out of the woods, for their own safety?"

"I will," with that he looked up at Yuya as he was pulled backwards up the front steps, "don't want anyone else getting harmed now, do we?"

The next day, Yuya was up and dressed faster then usual, even though Kyo wouldn't be coming till about lunch time. She was still so nervous on the way there as the silver Honda took them through the large Fur tree lined road to the secluded field where the Mibu house lay.

Yuya exhaled when Kyo lead her through the glass door and into the vast area of the front hall way.

"It's so...light. And open." She took a few steps forward to take a look at the various pieces of art work that lined the white washed walls; taking in the amazing Sword Smith work that hung as well, backed by deep mahogany wood. She looked back as Kyo coughed and lit up another cigarette, red eyes trained on her.

"Well what did you expect? All that stereotypical crap about coffins and dungeons and moats?"

"No, um, well, not the moat." Kyo gave a deep, spine shuddering chuckle:

"Not the moat." he murmured to his cigarette, a slow smile spreading as he lead her up the stairs.

"Listen," he stopped and turned to him, "This is the one place where we don't have to hide our ugly faces to the world." He looked a little sour as classical opera music wafted down from the kitchen above.

"I told them it's not necessary to feed you." he stormed up the stairs before her.

In the kitchen....

"Add to a non-stick frying pan-"

"Is she even Japanese?" Okuni pouted as she held a bowl up for Taihaku to drop various salad ingredients into.

"Her name is Yuya." Taihaku smiled at his long term girlfriend/wife-of-multiple marriages.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what." Muramasa smiled from behind, cooking the Tanuki Udon. All action in the kitchen stopped as soon as Yuya finished climbing the steps from down the hall.

"Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human." Okuni sarcastically sang as Yuya and Kyo appeared at the door way to the kitchen.

"Yuya," Mayumi approached, "We're making Udon for you."

"Dog face, this is Mayumi, my Mother for all it's worth."

"Konnichiwa."

"Dozo yoroshiku." Mayumi replied with a smile to the formal greeting. Muramasa put down his spoon and turned to them from the cooker.

"You've given us an excuse to cook for the first time."

"I hope you're hungry?" Mayumi asked, quickly intersecting before Okuni could get a word in.

"Yeah, absolutely." Yuya tried to look enthusiastic at the prospect of food, despite the fact that she wasn't hungry.

Kyo rolled his red eyes and put out his cigarette on the wall, covering it with his hand so Mayumi wouldn't notice:

"I told you she would eat before coming here..."

The split second silence was broken with the smashing of glass as the bowl in Okuni's hands splintered into two and rained to the floor with sliced pepper and lettuce.

"Wonderful." She snapped as she stepped daintily over the shards. Yuya frowned at Okuni,

"I ate because I know that you don't eat. I didn't want to put you out of your way." Okuni's eyes flared but said nothing as Mayumi stepped in to quell the tension that was rising rapidly.

"That's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Okuni, she's not important." Kyo said quietly, turning his back against the wall so he could hide the cigarette burn better.

"Oh sure! Lets pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us." Okuni stated matter-of-factly, as if reminding the elder of the group of the fact. Yuya's eyed narrowed slightly and she widened her stance, readying herself for a verbal come back from Okuni as to what she was going to say:

"I would never tell anyone about what you are! I'm not that sort of person."

"She knows that." Muramasa looked over at Okuni, slipping in the with gentle seriousness he was graced with. Taihaku moved over to place a large but gentle hand on Okuni's shoulder and pulled her should back slightly to prevent her from progressing with the argument further.

"As much as I agree with Muramasa, I do share the same concerns-"

"Taihaku!" Mayumi quietly stopped him mid sentence.

"No, no I think she should know: if this ends badly we could all be at risk of discovery." Okuni stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest. Yuya considered this carefully before replying, knowing the she was stepping on dangerous ground where a minefield could blow up at any step.

"I know how this would be if it ended badly..." She stopped, changing her tone from confrontational to humorous, "I would...become the meal." Her reply had the effect that she had planned for as small bursts of quiet laughter came from Muramasa and Mayumi. Even Taihaku had a small smile, and she could have sworn that Kyo had a smile playing about his lips.

"I can see your future on the cards. It looks-"

"Tokito please!" Mayumi firmly scolded before the slender blond could say another word. Yuya studied the small girl that sat herself on top of a small bookshelf. She was sure that she wasn't there a moment ago.

"Hello" the blond jumped off the bookshelf and made a definite bee-line to Yuya, passing her outstretched hand and getting right up close, looking up at her. More staring then looking, fanning her cards out in front of her face.

"You do have a strange future little human." Kyo's face contorted into a growl that Yuya didn't see or hear.

"What the fuck Tokito?"

"It all right, Yuya and I are going to be great friends." But before Tokito could say any more the sound of heavy, clanking foot steps reached them. Blond hair appeared first, followed by a slim looking boy, wearing an orange shirt and clogs. He looked disinterested, or in pain, or maybe both as narrow gold eyes turned and looked at her.

"Oh. Human." He approached slowly, stiffly. He stopped by Tokito and looked at Yuya with a blank look.

_Or maybe it's disinterest?_

Yuya thought, but why was he looking at her like that if he was disinterested?

"Mayumi, Kyo's put his fag butt out on the wall again." Kyo frowned as Hotaru ratted him out. Muramasa looked between the two couples and coughed slightly:

"Sorry, this is Hotaru, our newest 'vegetarian' it's a little hard for him to stay focused." Hotaru looked back from the wall to Yuya,

"Oh, human."

"It's okay Hotaru. You won't do a damn thing to her." Tokito smiled from behind her cards.

Kyo's face didn't portray the feelings obviously felt by the more welcoming and conscious of the gathering. Mayumi blushed and Muramasa smiled, still holding the slightly oblivious look and Taihaku's eyebrows raised into his hair line.

Kyo lit up another cigarette:

"Come on Dog-face. I'll show you the rest of this place." and with that he dragged Yuya off by the collar and down the hallway.

**So what did you think?**


End file.
